Talk:Serpens
Variants x4, +66 Magazine Size, +56% Recoil Reduction |image = AR340.2 Glorious Serpens.png }} x4, +66 Magazine Size, +73% Recoil Reduction |image = serpens.jpg }} x4, +96 Magazine Size, +63% Recoil Reduction |image = AR490.2_Glorious_Serpens_(lvl_67).png }} x4, +96 Magazine Size, +58% Recoil Reduction |image = AR4902GloriousSerpens-Soul_Prosthetic.png }} x4, +96 Magazine Size, +59% Recoil Reduction |image = HVY29.2_GLORIOUS_SERPENS.JPG }} x4, +96 Magazine Size, +65% Recoil Reduction |image = TCH490.2_GLORIOUS_SERPENS.JPG }} x4, +96 Magazine Size, +74% Recoil Reduction |image = TCH490.2_GLORIOUS_SERPENS.JPG }} |model = AR490.2 |prefix = Glorious |damage = 353 |accuracy = 93.9 |fire_rate = 8.8 |magazine = 120 |notes = x4, +96 Magazine Size, +73% Recoil Reduction |image = AR490.2_GLORIOUS_SERPENS.JPG }} There is no possible way to find a way to find a Serpens with over 337 dmg. OH WAIT, THERE IS! modding! 337 dmg is the absolute maximum for a legit Serpens. True, Also Legit Level 61 Serpens are extreamely very rare because Crawmerax does not drop any weapon Higher than Level 60 and those very few Level 61 chests (a chest that always has Level 61 weapons) so finding a perfect Serpens in one of those chest would be like winning the million dollar lottery CosmicStrike 06:24, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Well now you can find them over that damage, but still you will not find a perfect Level 69 Serpens, Craw will only give you Level 68 and a Bad Ass or Boss more than likely the same, and if there is a Crimson Lance Chest that gives Level 69 items then you are lucky. CosmicStrike 18:52, June 8, 2011 (UTC) If the serpens spawns with mag 5 and barrel 4 it will get over 337 damage, however, I think its main barrel is barrel 5, which keeps it from being higher than 337. I checked on gear calculator, and it said that even with barrel 4 and mag 5 and a damage of 342 it was still legit, albeit constructed. Firesteel7 03:31, July 30, 2010 (UTC) If it moves side to side, wouldn't it move like Mad Jack's gun then? DestinysHand 03:19, February 26, 2010 (UTC) it does move like Mad jack's gun but alot smoother. More wavy and less static like. so it looks like a green snake shooting out of the gun So, the comparison to TK's wave doesn't mean much anyway? DestinysHand 03:45, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I noticed something about this gun. Not every shot has the acid effect; only the shots that serpentine explode into acid and the acid cloud isn't always the same size.Fallouthirteen 20:55, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Out of curiosity can this come with a better fire rate than 4.something, I find the low fire rate severely reduces the usefulness of this gun, if I could get it to 6-8 it'd be far better. Saint Ran Gee 13:45, October 30, 2010 (UTC)Saint Ran Gee The bullet pattern I think it should be added that its usual bullets fire normal and the wave pattern is for when a corrosive splash will happen And unlike the tsunam,this one always deals elemental damage Demonique 12:39, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Serpens is not always x4 corrosive i found a legit version of serpens from craw its not always x4 Add-on Hey anyone know what add-on you need or is it in the original game? Like all pearlescent weapons, the serpens is on available in the Parched Fathoms region, which is the area of the Knoxx DLC. Thank you Now I just have to wait till it comes out on disc --I don't think it will be coming out on disc, as even the GOTY edition only has download codes. 14:01, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Only legit prefix? I think not! My friend Craig and I were in a game, we killed Crawmerax, and it dropped an "Anarchy Serpens". Neither of us use mods, or even have the know-how to do so. Even if we did, we just refuse to use modded guns. So this one was legit unless it's a glitch. Lord Rapter 19:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) lol 19:50, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ^^ Sorry. We deal with this shit a lot. Excuse some of the bitchy comments that shortly WILL be coming your way. There is absolutely no way that is legit. Ever. And I bet you're just gonna continue insisting it's legit right? And in;b4 Atlas getting mad at me. 21:04, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::atlas only gripes about anti mod right? he shouldnt have anything to say about a legitimacy claim. :one of the two of you is in error. your choice mate. (anarchy is a title so not only is it illegitimate for support machine guns what you have is a double title). 21:20, October 10, 2010 (UTC) remember friends of guests can join private matches w/o an invite. Unfortunately for you and Craig, it's modded. 22:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't think anyone can join a private game unless invited. :@toaster: my lol was not made in poor spirit. i was merely trying to set a lighter tone right off the bat in an attempt to head off the inevitable mod-bashing. hopefully it worked. :@nags: a private game can be "backdoored" when a gamer "joins" a guest of the host. mine and doc's games that you yourself have joined were private games hosted by me. 14:12, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :: I recall needing an invite....? To break the cycle of Could not connect to host. That or I forget. 14:50, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::zaph and sinael have also (unexpectedly) backdoored into our games. (doc's a popular guy ;) -fry :: ::Going into "my friend found some cool shit" time. ::In the last 2 days he has supposedly found 4 Dracos (2 were. I checked.) and 3 Defilers in the same chest. And almost every other orange (no reapers yet) ::Apparently that +2 FRI works wonders for this one. ::And he supposedly has a "Lucky Gun." Vladolf Sniper. Material 2 is all I remember. 01:12, October 12, 2010 (UTC) How many types of serpens are there I know there is more than one I have atleast 3 not moded the shattered twisted and anarchry I found all at crawmerax it took a lot of killing though tell me if you found others I would like to hear about them. : It's not possible to list all variants of the Serpens. 12:03, February 27, 2011 (UTC) but none are shattering, twisted nor anarchy. they are not moded but they are modified. 27feb11 my first serpens I finally got one of these babies from Craw. It was about the bazzillionth time I've killed him. Auntarie 21:53, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Pretty good find. Congrats. 21:58, May 27, 2011 (UTC) same here! Mine is very similar, barrel 5 instead of 3. Had to trade for it though. Nice find. -- 22:00, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :It's the scope on this one that shouldn't makes it shine (it's barrel2 on this one btw). 22:03, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Mine has a scope as well. Serpens with scopes are rare from what ive seen. I always get barrel 2 and 3 mixed up on combat rifles for some reason, doh! :P 22:10, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Probably because barrel 3 and 4 look so similar. :: *cough* there's always an image reference... 15:59, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::: I checked the image reference and I didn't understand anything :D. I'm a noob like that. Care to explain pls? Auntarie 06:17, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::: I believe that the image reference shows what type of parts your gun has (without a program). According to the image chart (piecing the pictures together). You have barrel2, mag5, body4 or 5, grip3 or 5, sight3?, stock2 and accessory4 (under the nose of the gun)... LOL puzzles are fun. 07:20, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Body5: It's the one that is more "pointy" in the front, and is responsible for the "AR" Prefix. .It also has double the firerate of body4. The sight is the lens sight1, which, for support machine guns, is actually better than the iron sight2. Note that when spawned on a Burst rifle thought, the ironsight sight2 is better than sight1... 09:10, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Scoped? Everybody keeps on finding these Glorious and Support Serpens, but how about a Scoped Serpens? I found this with my friend from a Badass Bruiser outside of Moxxi's; but unlike the other guy who found a Twisted Serpens (haha) my friend and me don't mod or have any friends who mod. So I'm 99.999999% positive it's legit, and it's gonna take a lot of considering for me to change my mind. Does anybody else have one? 01:55, July 23, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred I dont have one. Mine is a glorious but it is possible I think to get one with a scoped prefix. Did you see it drop from an enemy? Can you provide some pics? :a scoped serpens is indeed a legitimate drop. see buk's legitimate prefix tables for confirmation. 17:58, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I've been doubting myself for a while now..... Yes it was dropped by a Badass Bruiser right outside of Moxxi's Red Light. Im sorry I can't provide any pictures of it. I don't know how to get my pics from my phone to the computer. I actually just found another Serpens yesterday from Crawmerax, but this one is Glorious and has slightly better stats. I think i'm gonna keep both though, because I haven't seen another Scoped one and it has a better story. 20:27, August 16, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred :have you tried emailing the pic to yourself? the variants table could use some variety, filled with nothing but 'glorious'. 20:47, August 16, 2011 (UTC) : :I just spent 12 hours getting ma scoped serpens to post a pic of it for you.... then I find out that you have to sign up for this wiki to post them! GRRRRR! ::If you don't want to sign up, just upload it somewhere and link. Someone can help you post it. And, wow, 12 hours to get a pic of the serpens -- that must be one valuable serpens. :P Logisim 14:33, September 13, 2011 (UTC) mein serpens -- 19:55, December 9, 2011 (UTC) #'testing Adding content' How fortuitous I had a hunch I was going to come across a Serpens today, and my hunch was right! Crawmerax was right near the ledge when I killed him, so it was very fortunate the damn thing didn't drop down into the abyss. 02:41, May 4, 2012 (UTC) http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Serpens#cite_note-3 One of my friends said that he found a serpens while farming, it's a really nice one, with a scope and about 300~ish damage, but it is 300~*3 I was just wondering if it was hacked or if it is possible to get times 3 Serpens -- 05:28, August 14, 2012 (UTC)Error-code It's modded. Serpens do not come in a 'multi-projectile' fashion. See: Is this Modded? Ask here. 05:49, August 14, 2012 (UTC)